Okaeri
by LgStrike
Summary: O moreno estava entrando no local com certa pressa, pois também queria encontrar uma certa pessoa. Mesmo não demonstrando, sentiu muita falta em quanto fazia a missão e estava necessitando encontrá-lo.
1. Capítulo I

**Okaeri**

**Capítulo I  
**

Na Ordem devia ser por voltar das 12h30, à hora preferida do Allen, ou seja: à hora do almoço. Depois de pedir seu prato de comida estupidamente grande foi escolher uma mesa pra sentar, e acabou escolhendo uma que estava vazia. Na verdade, não tinha ninguém no refeitório, o que realmente achou estranho "_devem ainda estar trabalhando_" foi o que o albino pensou.

"_Kanda... Estou começando a ficar realmente preocupado, essa missão está demorando muito. Espero que você esteja bem_" parou de repente de comer quando veio esse pensamento.

Realmente queria que o amado estivesse bem. Começaram a vim imagens não muito agradáveis em sua cabeça, como: Kanda morto, ele ferido nas batalhas, ter quebrado um braço, ter quebrado uma perna, ter ficado cego, perdido um dente, o cabelo ter sido cortado, de ele ter se apaixonado por uma mulher nessa missão, ou então...

_Allen-_kun_, _Daijobu ka_?… Allen-_kun_...?

Foi cortado dos seus pensamentos quando viu uma mão balançando perto do seu rosto e alguém o chamando. Pela voz já imaginava quem era.

_L-Lenalee? _N-__Nan da yo_? – perguntou olhando para ela, nem tinha visto quando a amiga tinha se aproximado, por quanto tempo será que tinha ficando pensando naquelas coisas?

Lenalee solta uma gota na sua cabeça e depois dar um risadinha – Eu tinha perguntado se eu poderia sentar aqui.

_Claro, à vontade – disse Allen retornando a comer.

Lenalee então sem demora senta-se no banco que fica de frente para o amigo. Começaram a comer em silencio até a morena falar.

_Estava pensando no Kanda não era, Allen-_kun_? – disse Lenalee sorrindo. Sabia que esses dois tinham começado a namorar, pois já viu eles aos beijos algumas vezes quando passeava pelos corredores da Ordem e tinha que admitir que eles davam cada beijo.

Via Kanda imprensando Allen nas paredes, ou em qualquer coisa que estivesse mais perto, e às vezes o moreno abria a parte de cima do fardamento de exorcista de Allen, e a blusa que ele tinha por baixo também era aberta, antes mesmo de entrarem no quarto do albino. Sem falar nos beijos e mordidas que Kanda dava no pescoço de Allen e podia ouvir alguns gemidos de aprovação do mesmo pelas caricias do moreno.

Se eles faziam isso fora do quarto imagine como eles se _divertiam_ dentro de quatro paredes.

_Hã...? C-Claro que não – disse Allen com os olhos arregalados e suando frio, não pôde deixar de ficar surpreso com o que ela disse, não acreditava que ela sabia que estava tendo um caso com Kanda, como será que ela descobriu? – Porque estaria pensando no _Bakanda_? – Temia começar a corar e acabar entregando o jogo.

Lenelee sorri – De mim você não precisa esconder Allen-_kun_, somos amigos. Se quiser manter isso em segredo prometo que não conto a ninguém. – disse ela colocando uma colherada da sua sobremesa de chocolate na boca.

_C-Como você...

_Já vi Allen-_kun_ e Kanda se beijando algumas vezes – disse a morena normalmente, como se estivesse falando algo realmente normal.

Ok, agora sim tinha corado violentamente. Como assim ela viu si e Kanda se beijando? Como nunca notaram que tinha uma telespectadora nessas horas?

_Tenho que admitir que vocês estavam com fogo viu! Era cada beijo que eu ficava impressionada, e também nas mãos bobas de Kanda passeando pelo seu abdômen e os seus gemidos – disse Lenalee apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e depositando o queixo na palma da mão.

_L-Lenalee – Allen agora estava com a cabeça abaixada sobre a mesa na tentativa de esconder seu rosto que estava mais vermelho que antes, sé é que isso é possível, o albino chama o nome da amiga quase em um sussurro como se fosse um pedido para ela não continuar a falar aquilo, era muito embaraçoso ouvir a morena dizendo sobre seus momentos com Kanda.

Lenalee ri, era engraçado ver o amigo albino daquele jeito – Eu te entendo Allen-_kun_ – ela fala agora olhando para baixo, tinha agora uma expressão um pouco triste misturado com preocupação. Ela fechou a mão em forma de concha e encostou os dedos de leve nos lábios – Essa missão deles esta demorando e eu... Estou preocupada com Lavi – ela fala sussurrado e com os olhos brilhando, ameaçando começar a chorar.

Allen levantou a cabeça e começou a olhar para amiga. Lavi também tinha ido nessa missão junto a Kanda, ao se lembrar disso ficou um pouco mais preocupado, pois quando os dois iam juntos sempre acabava mais rápido a missão, significa que essa realmente deveria estar difícil para os dois exorcistas.

Quando Lenalee reparou melhor no que tinha falado, fica um pouco vermelha – _D-Demo_ eu também estou preocupada com Kanda – disse sem graça e balançando os braços.

Allen sorri – Ok, há quanto tempo estão juntos? – disse repetindo a mesma posição que a morena estava antes, apoiando os dois cotovelos na mesa e depositando o queixo nas palmas das mãos.

A morena paralisa e depois tasca a testa na mesa "_Kuso, vacilei dessa vez_" ela pensa levantando a cabeça.

_Bem, eu não diria "juntos", só damos alguns beijos... Inocentes – ela fala entre gotas.

Allen levanta uma sobrancelha desconfiado – "Inocentes"? – o albino faz uma careta – Sabe... "Lavi" e a palavra "inocente" não combinam nem um pouco.

Lenalee cora mais e vira a cabeça para o lado – Ok, nossos beijos não são nem um pouco inocentes. – ela cora mais ainda ao lembrar-se dos beijos que dividia com Lavi, realmente de inocentes eles não tinham nada. – Nem nosso primeiro beijo foi inocente, quase terminamos na cama.

Allen ri, meio até sem graça, pois não acreditava que tava tendo esse tipo de conversa com Lenalee – Então vocês já...

__Iie_, por mais estranho que isso possa parecer. _Nii-san_ sempre chegava do nada quando queríamos... Avançar um pouco – ela disse entre gotas, e corada e o albino não estava diferente da amiga – Estou começando a acreditar que ele coloca algum tipo de rastreador em mim.

Allen ri – Eu não duvido nada. Mas vocês nem conseguiam nas missões que iam juntos?

__Iie_, não dar pra fazer isso com um finder do lado.

_Mas eu e o Kanda sempre despistávamos o finder nessas hor-

O albino foi desacelerando a fala ao notar melhor o que estava dizendo, e também quando viu Lenalee arregalando os olhos e dando um sorriso um pouco malicioso, foi que parou de falar mesmo.

Pelo que ele estava notado Lenalee deveria ser fã de Yaoi.

**..::oOoOo::..**

**..::oOoOo::..**

__Yosh_, finalmente chegamos Yuu.

_Quieto _Usagi_.

Pôde-se ouvir uma voz divertida, e ao mesmo tempo cansada, e outra completamente emburrada chegando à Ordem. Depois de uma missão bastante complicada, a única coisa que o ruivo queria era descansar... Não exatamente a única coisa, pois precisava achar uma certa pessoa.

O moreno estava entrando no local com certa pressa, pois também queria encontrar uma certa pessoa, mesmo não demonstrando, sentiu muita falta em quanto fazia a missão e estava necessitando encontrá-lo.

* * *

Para quem não sabe:

**Daijobu ka?**= Você está bem?

**Nan da yo?**= Que foi que você disse?

**Demo**= Mas...

**Kuso**= Droga, merda

**Iie**= Não

**Nii-san**= irmão mais velho

**Yosh**= Legal! Jóia! Lá vou eu!

* * *

AEAEAEAEAE

Finalmente minha primeira... Two-shot de Yullen \*O*/

E tem só um pouquinho de Lavena, mas nada de mais!

Espero que gostem, o próximo capítulo será o lemon, vai ser o meu primeiro então peguem leve ^-^"

Comentar não mata e evita que os autores cometam suicídio =DD

Entããããão mandem suas reviews! ^-^/


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

Andava para o seu quarto com passos firmes, quem visse diria que ele estava "normal", com seu mau humor de sempre. Mas na verdade por dentro estava desapontado, pois não tinha encontrado quem procurava.

Tinha ido até o quarto da pessoa, ele não estava. Foi ao refeitório, pois ele podia estar com fome mesmo sendo tarde, mas ele não estava. Até tinha ido ao banheiro, mas pra variar ele não estava.

"_Kuso, aonde esse maldito Moyashe se meteu?"_ pensou Kanda, caminhando para o quarto, já tinha desistido de procurar, podia encontrar com ele amanha.

Ou de repente o albino pode ter ido em missão. Ficou meio... Triste com esse pensamento que teve, estava com saudade daquele albino desgraçado, queria muito sentir a pele dele contra a sua, os beijos, os gemidos... Mas pelo visto teria que esperar. Ô vidinha infeliz.

Estava perdido em pensamentos que só agora tinha notado que estava de frente à porta do seu quarto, balançou a cabeça para tirar esses pensamentos e foi abrindo a porta.

Tomou um susto quando viu quem estava dentro do seu quarto. Especificamente deitado na sua cama, agarrado a seu travesseiro, todo encolhido. _Kami_, como tinha se segurado pra não agarrar aquela criatura, parecia tão indefeso no momento.

__Moyashi_?

Falou ainda um pouco surpreso. Achou-se bastante idiota por não ter pensado na possibilidade de ele estar aqui.

_Sabe, quando estou em contato com algo que tem seu cheiro, parece que estou de algum jeito perto de você – fala o albino abraçando mais o travesseiro e indagando mais daquele cheiro que não se cansava. Era tão bom.

_Você esta falando como se eu não estivesse aqui _Moyashi_ – falou Kanda entre gotas. Mesmo o albino falando coisas sem sentido, ainda ficava bastante fofo, como pode? Como estava se segurando pra não mordê-lo.

Allen levanta um pouco a cabeça para poder ver melhor o namorado – Nunca se sabe, pode ser mais uma das minhas ilusões – Kanda pode ver Allen soltando um sorriso divertido enquanto falava isso.

_Tsc – foi apenas o que o moreno "falou", ou melhor, pronunciou. Ignorou as esquisitices que Allen estava falando e foi a um canto do quarto, tirou a Mugen das costas e depositou-a na parede. Estava agora desabotoando o casaco de exorcista, e começando a tirá-lo, mas deu uma pausa ao ouvir que Allen estava se mexendo na cama.

_Eu senti muita a sua falta, Yuu.

O moreno olha pra trás com uma olhar um pouco frio, mas que mudou rapidamente ao deslumbrar-se com a cena.

Allen agora estava na ponta da cama, seu rosto levemente corado, e os olhos lacrimejando. Uma mão estava apoiada na cama entre suas pernas, enquanto a outra estava em sua boca, com o albino mordendo de leve os dedos.

...Céus, como ele estava lindo.

Não segurou mais, isso já era muito até mesmo pra ele. Foi andando em passos apresados até o albino, nem notou que o casaco de exorcista tinha caído no chão. Segurou o rosto do menor e juntou os lábios, em um beijo apressado e necessitado.

Kanda, mesmo se sentindo carente, sempre dava uma de durão e frio perto de todos, até mesmo de Allen, não queria que o albino pensasse que necessitava tanto assim de si. Por isso ainda mantinha a mesma postura de um ser frio e pavio curto. Mas dessa vez não conseguiu aguentar, a saudade e a necessidade que estava sentido daquela criatura albina falou mais alto.

Kanda beijou Allen com certa força, que o albino foi praticamente obrigado a entreabrir os lábios, permitindo assim ao moreno aprofundar o beijo. O beijo estava sendo com movimentos acelerados, é tanto que o Allen estava tendo um pouco de dificuldades pra acompanhar.

Pararam com o beijo pela bendita falta de ar. Os dois respiravam feitos loucos e possuíam sorrisos nos lábios e as maças do rosto avermelhadas. Kanda segurou Allen pelos ombros e o jogou no centro da cama com nem um pouco de delicadeza, que fez até o albino se queixar com o impacto. Logo depois o moreno ficou por cima do menor iniciando outro beijo, só que um pouco mais lento que o primeiro para que o ar não escapasse tão rápido e aproveitassem mais a boca do outro.

Allen levou as mãos ao cabelo de Kanda soltando o laço que o mesmo usava, fazendo os cabelos se soltarem e caírem pelos seus ombros. O albino começou a puxar os fios de cabelo do moreno levemente e depois iniciando uma massagem na nuca do mesmo, que ao ver de Kanda a massagem estava bem gostosa.

Kanda aproveitou a posição em que se encontravam e foi descendo a mãe até o membro do menor, onde massageou por cima da calça que Allen usava, fazendo o albino parar o beijo e soltar um gemido baixo. A mesma mão que massageou foi subindo pelo corpo do albino de forma lenta, provocando-o, foi subindo até adentrar a camisa e tocar a pele do menor, subindo um pouco mais até tocar o abdômen e depois foi descendo. Enlouquecendo a pequena criatura que estava de baixo do moreno.

_K-Kanda.

Ouviu o albino chamar baixo seu nome, o que fez o moreno soltar um sorriso pervertido. Começou a desabotoar a camisa que Allen usava e a cada botão que desabotoava beijava e mordia a parte do corpo que ficava exposta.

_Hmmm...

Quando estava já no ultimo botão da camisa do albino...

**TOC TOC TOC**.

_Kanda-_kun_, esta acordado?

Komui...

Como Kanda se segurou pra não pegar a Mugen e matar aquele maldito, ou melhor, Allen o estava segurando pra não fazer isso, pois sabia que o moreno não iria se segurar.

_Responda Kanda – Allen sussurrou pra que Komui não o escutasse.

_O QUE QUER KOMUI? – perguntou Kanda com varias veias soltas pelo rosto, com tantas horas pra Komui aparecer tinha que ser logo nessa hora.

_Desculpe se te acordei, mas você viu o Allen?

Quando Allen ouviu seu nome, já estava abrindo a boca pra Komui saber sua localização, mas Kanda foi mais rápido tapando a boca do menor.

__Iie_.

Allen se surpreendeu com Kanda esta mentindo e por ter tapado sua boca.

_Eu procurei em todos os lugares e não o achei.

_Vá perguntar a Lenalee, ela deve saber.

_Eu estou procurando os dois na verdade. Fui até o quarto de Lavi, mas ele disse que também não sabia.

"_Lenalee com certeza deve esta com ele_" foi o que Allen pensou imediatamente.

_Por acaso sabe onde Marie esta? – perguntou Komui.

_Deve esta no quarto dormindo, o que era pra eu esta fazendo também – disse Kanda numa voz que fez Komui soltar varias gotas.

_Ok, tchauzinho Kanda-_kun_ – disse Komui saindo às pressas, antes que Kanda perdesse mais a paciência. E realmente tinha sido uma estupidez perguntar logo ao Kanda sobre o Allen. Eles se detestavam... Isso era o que ele achava.

Quando os passos do maldito Komui foram se afastando ao ponto de não escutarem mais, Allen voltou à realidade e tirou a mão de Kanda de sua boca.

_Porque fez isso? – Allen já estava começando a se levantar, mas foi impedido pelo moreno que o empurrou com força de encontro à cama.

_K-Kanda, pode ser importante o que Komui vai falar, e se for uma missã- – perdeu a fala na hora.

Kanda levou as mãos a própria camisa e foi tirando-a lentamente. Allen não conseguia nem piscar com o showzinho particular que o moreno estava fazendo pra si.

Quando terminou de tirar sua camisa a jogou para um canto do quarto, depois foi se inclinando pra o albino ficando de quatro sem cima do menor.

_Desse quarto você não vai sair.

Allen estava prestes a abrir a boca, mas qualquer fala que estava sendo formada de protesto foi esquecida ao sentir os beijos e mordidas do moreno em seu pescoço.

O moreno foi descendo os beijos, indo direto em um dos mamilos do menor, beijava, lambia, mordia e tudo que tinha direito. Logo em seguida dava a mesma atenção no outro mamilo.

_Hmmm... K-Kanda...

_Ainda quer ir atrás do Komui?

Allen sorri e da um selinho do moreno – Não mesmo.

Kanda da um sorriso pervertido – Assim é melhor – ele fala indo dar outro beijo no albino. Mas foi surpreendido quando Allen o empurrou com uma certa força, fazendo o moreno cai do seu lado na cama.

No começo Kanda achou que o menor iria se levantar da cama e ir falar com Komui. Mas essa ideia foi descartada ao notar que Allen agora se encontrava em cima de si.

_Allen?

_Você deve estar cansado por causa dessa missão _Yuu _– o albino falava enquanto distribuía beijos no pescoço do amante, seguia uma trilha indo em direção a calça do maior – Merece um atendimento especial – quando termina de falar o menor morde com vontade o membro, já rígido, de Kanda por cima da calça.

Kanda morde o lábio inferior para não soltar um gemido.

Allen ao ver a ação do moreno, vai subindo indo na direção da orelha do maior – Não ouse prender nenhum gemido – logo depois morde a cartilagem da orelha com vontade.

_Hmm...

Tinha que admitir. Adorava ver esse outro lado de Allen.

Agora o albino mais uma vez foi descendo até chegar à calça do moreno, que podia ver claramente como ele estava excitado.

Desabotoou o botão da calça rápido, mas o zíper estava sendo aberto lentamente só para provocar o maior. Gostava de ver aquela cara de pidão que ele fazia nessas horas.

O zíper já estava aberto. As únicas vestimentas que tinham no moreno eram a calça e a cueca, os quais estavam sendo tirados ao mesmo tempo só que mais uma vez de forma lenta.

Kanda de certa forma odiava isso, odiava essas provocações do transformado Allen, pois acabava se sentindo como um verdadeiro... _Uke_. E isso não o agradava.

Calça e cueca não foram totalmente tiradas, o albino só abaixou até o membro do maior ser totalmente exposto.

Primeiro Allen da um beijo demorado na ponta do membro, para em seguida trocar por lambidas. Lambeu toda a extensão do membro do maior.

_A-Allen – Kanda leva as mãos ao cabelo no menor, como se fosse uma iniciativa pra continuar e também pra que parece com a provocação e... Mandasse ver logo.

Sem demora Allen abocanhou a ereção do maior. Yuu geme alto, o que estimula ao menor a continuar. Fazia movimentos devagar só pra provocar, mas chupava com força o membro em sua boca.

_Aahhhh... Isso... A-Allen...

O albino ia aumentando os movimentos. Deliciava-se com o gosto que o moreno tinha.

De repente o albino para com suas caricias. Kanda já estava se preparando pra reclamar, mas viu que Allen estava sentando-se sobre seu quadril.

O menor retirava a calça que estava com certa dificuldade pela posição que se encontrava. Depois tira de vez a vestimenta que o moreno ainda estava.

_Agora vem à melhor parte, _Bakanda_ – Allen foi pressionando sua entrada contra o membro do moreno, permitindo ser penetrado. – Ahhhh... Yuu...

Allen começa a "cavalgar" sobre o membro do moreno. No começo os movimentos eram lentos, mas Kanda segura à cintura empurrando-o pra baixo com força e fazendo os movimentos ficarem mais acelerados.

Gemidos. Palavras sem sentidos. E mais gemidos.

_Aaaahhh... K-Kanda... Eu não... Aguento mais...

_N-Nem eu... Aaaahhhhhhh – Kanda tira o membro da entrada de Allen e depois penetra em uma única estocada. Forte. E o moreno leva o seu próprio quadril pra frente gozando fortemente dentro do menor.

_Aaaahhh... K-Kandaaaaa – Allen acaba gozando junto com o moreno, despejando o seu sêmen pelo abdômen do moreno.

Allen cai do na cama do lado de Kanda. Os dois estavam bastante suados, suas respirações eram em um ritmo acelerado.

Allen se aproxima do namorado e lhe da um beijo na bochecha, o que Kanda se surpreende um pouco no começo.

_Okaeri Kanda – foi a ultima coisa que Allen falou antes de pegar no sono.

Kanda observa por um tempo seu albino. Depois pega as cobertas e cobre os dois. O moreno da um beijo na testa de Allen.

_ Tadaima... Allen. – disse o maior sorrindo.

O moreno ajeita Allen em seus braços e logo depois pega no sono também. E foi assim que os dois dormiram, abraçadinhos durante a noite toda.

**::~oo~oo~::  
::~oo~oo~::**

**_**Você está mais alegre que o normal hoje Lenalee – disse Allen, os dois se encontravam no refeitório da Ordem, que não tinha ninguém no momento – Finalmente conseguiram?

Lenale ri – Eu achei que não iríamos, meu irmão tinha batido na porta bem na hora... Mas finalmente conseguimos – ela fala com um sorriso enorme.

_Que bom – falou Allen sorrindo. Agora eles estavam falando sobre os namorados normalmente, falavam bem animados até.

_E você e o Kanda? – ela fala com um sorriso malicioso, o seu lado fan girl estava aparecendo de novo – Foi boa a noite de você?

_Foooi... Não sabe quanto – disse Allen.

Os dois começam a rir.

_Me pergunto o que aqueles dois estão conversando tão animadamente – disse Lavi, que tinha adentrado o local há poucos minutos. E não estava gostando nada da sua Lenalee dando aqueles lindos sorridos para o Allen.

_Eu também quero muito saber – fala Kanda, tinha entrando no refeitório junto com Lavi. E estava se mordendo de ciúmes com Allen rindo junto com a Lenalee.

Lenalee ao avistar o ruivo, vai correndo até ele e pulando em cima do mesmo. Saíram do local juntos, com um Lavi super feliz de ver que ela veio correndo até si e deixando Allen pra trás.

Kanda foi até o namorado, sentou-se na mesa que o albino estava, na cadeira que ficava de frente pro menor.

_Dormiu bem? – perguntou Allen sorrindo.

__Hai_ – respondi Kanda friamente – O que estava conversando com a Lenalee?

__Uh_? Ciúmes a essa hora da manhã? – embora já fosse um pouco tarde.

_Não estou com ciúmes.

_Você é muito ciumento – disse Allen se levantando da mesa e arrudiou pra chegar até o namorado – Mas eu te amo mesmo assim _Bakanda_ – fala dando um rápido beijo na bochecha do moreno.

Quando o albino deu dois passos pra ir à direção da saída, Kanda segurou sua mão e o puxou dando um selinho demorando em seus lábios e depois um mais rápido.

_Hunf... Eu também te amo, _Moyashi_.

* * *

Finalmente acabei esse lemon. Foi meio difícil, mas finalmente saiu!

Espero que tenham gostado do presente Rina-chan ^3^ Parabéns atrasado!

E para todos que leram, lembrem-se que esse foi meu PRIMEIRO lemon, deve ta meio ruim _"" Mas tentarei fazer melhor os próximos...

Mereço Reviews?


End file.
